Tragedy of the Gods
by Millenniumgirl
Summary: Prequal to the Girl in the Sennen puzzle, Jamila is a angel for the egyptian gods but when she fell in love with Anubis, she had to abandon her immortality and become the queen of Kemet (Egypt). Will the gods forgive her trespasses or will her deeds curse her son, Atemu. Includes Atemu's child hood story and the tragic story of his parents. rated T for language and content
1. Balance of the world

**MG: Hello there XD long time no see, here is the Prequel to Girl in the Sennen puzzle. Enjoy the start and please review. **

* * *

Our world is made up of a heaven, Kemet, and hell. These three realms are divided in such a way that they live at once but one does not see the other. The heaven is the realm of angels, fairies, and the gods themselves. But for every light creature, there is a darker, more sinister, half. This is what makes up the underworld or Hell in most eyes. Now Kemet is where the mortals live, they are governed by Heaven and Hell. The Heaven creatures promote good deeds and prosperity, and Hell creates terrible things to destroy Ma'at, the balance and order of the mortal world. This struggle for control is reflected in one's soul, for a soul has two parts, a light and a dark. But at the beginning of time, the three realms were in perfect harmony, all was well and the gods were the natural leaders of the mortals and all the creatures. Ra was pharaoh at that time, but as the years passed the mortals lost respect for their king and disobeyed his every order. Ra has upset, but instead of hurting the people he appointed a mortal to be the pharaoh of Kemet. The gods separated themselves from the mortals and created the barrier that we have today. The mortals regretted having lost their king, but knew that he will never come back. Little did they know that Ra and the other gods were among them in plain sight, watching over their precious kingdom.

Jamila was an archangel of the heaven realm. She was an intellectual and enjoyed learning. She visited the mortal world one day to see how Kemet was doing. She wandered the streets amazed at the city Thebes. "Wow! The mortals sure know how to create wonderful buildings." She looked around amazed. Just then one of the men smirked at her. "Hey there! Your look different, why is your hair so colorful?" Jamila blushed. Her hair was three different colors, she had blond bands with black hair and at the tips of her black hair was crimson. It was tied up in a pony tail but she couldn't hide the fact that it was odd for hair to be three colors. "I was just born like this sir." The guy smirked. "I like it…it's different." Jamila blushed. _Mortal guy's are so nice…I just wish they live a little longer. _Just then, on of her associates came up to her. "Lady Jamila! You are summoned to the palace immediately." Jamila sighed. "What is the trouble?"

"Seth is the trouble." Jamila groaned. "Doesn't he have better things to do than torment people?" her associate shrugged. "I don't know my lady…Seth is Seth." Jamila smiled. "Then lets go see what his deal is this time." They traveled back into the realm of the heavens and to the palace of Ra. There Jamila noticed one of Seth's creatures clawing at the walls. It looked like it was in pain. "Poor thing." Jamila walked over to the creature. It growled and snarled as Jamila got closer. "Lady Jamila wait!" Jamila didn't stop. The creature growled and snaped at Jamila but she saw that the thing had a thorn in its paw. "Let me help you dear thing." She gently grabbed the paw and yanked the creature started to wag its tail. It snuggled close to her. "I need to go dear but don't keep your master waiting." It ran off happily. Jamila's associate gaped at what Jamila did. "doesn't it bother you that Seth's pets are so demented looking?" Jamila sighed. "No…they are living creatures like us and that poor thing was in pain." her associate nodded. "fair enough , now lets go before they started without us."

Ra and the rest of the gods were in the court room as Seth made his argument. "You see Ra, I am the oldest so it should be me to sit on the thorn when you retire not that child Horus!" Horus sighed. "Seth I defeated you in every way possible…even in trickery. I am next in line for the throne. That was the deal."

"You had help from Isis! That is not fair to me! I was the one who dominated you first! It's not my fault you are a pansy!"

"You raped me Seth! That itself is a crime so you earned that trick for doing such a heinous act!" Jamila and her associate had just came in as the two gods were bickering. She sat down next to Hathor. "So what is going on now?"

"Seth wants a rematch with Horus. Apparently, that little trick Isis and Horus pulled on him didn't settle well. He is ticked."

"Uhg…I would never imagine Isis coming up is such a disgusting plot. When Horus came to talk to me, he was as grossed out about it as I was. The poor guy." Hathor giggled. "Yea the poor guy who still went through with it anyway, Seth got what was coming to him so he should suck it up and deal with it." Jamila sighed. "Seth looks like he is ready to lose it."

"Yea…Ra is trying to keep Seth from leaving to the Underworld but…"

"But what?"

"Nobody wants Seth here. He is a coward and a hateful guy." Jamila frowned. "I think he is just misunderstood." Jamila stood up and walked down to where the two gods were arguing. "Horus may I?" Horus noticed Jamila and blushed. "Jamila…sure go ahead." Jamila walked up to Seth. "Seth this arguing won't change anything. You lost so please what is the problem? I know it isn't for power." Seth snorted. "You have no clue archangel so quit preaching at me because I am more powerful than you. You little twit!" Jamila sighed. "I'm not preaching at you and you don't know the full strength of my power Seth. Don't assume that you are the best because you are just like everyone else. An immortal."

"You are more powerful than me?! Ha you are just an archangel what damage would you do?" Seth stormed off and returned to his home.

As Seth reached his home, he noticed that one of his servants was watering his lettuces. "Hey, did you check to make sure no one messed with those?"

"Yes Master Seth…they are clean." Seth groaned. "Good cause if someone tampered with those I will kill them." He walked into his house and hung up his satchel. He sat down in his chair and started to write. "I hate those other gods…calling me a cowered and that f**king Jamila, trying to preach at me. Who does she think she is?" just then his servant came in. "You! Tell me what my future holds…and I want the truth not some bullshit answer!" the servant jumped. "Yes master…Let me get my amulet." Seth rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up." The servant went and got his amulet. When he retuned, Seth leaned in waiting for his predictions. "Any time now." The servant closed his eyes and a vision flooded his mind. "You are in the mortal world…the buildings…tall as the mountains and made of…clear walls…" Seth sighed. "Anything interesting?"

"You will summon the darkness of the underworld…and you will rule the known world…as the other Gods fall to their knees." Seth smirked. "I like where this is going."

"But there is caution to the future for it is not set in stone…" Seth glared. "What?"

"A young man will rise to face you, a fallen angel with the blood of the Dark god…his powers are immense...His power you will take…but in the end…he will win." Seth growled. "NO! I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY A MERE MORTAL! WHO IS THE MOTHER AND FATHER OF THIS SUPPOSIVE WARRIOR!?" the servant coward from Seth's rage. "…the mother is as Angel who has chosen to fall from grace to become a mortal… and the father is the dark god himself." Seth started to smirk. "I am the dark god…this is an easy fix." The servant was confused. "Master?"

"I am the dark god so all I have to do is make sure I don't have a son." Seth smiled grew as he got up and did a little dance. "As long as I don't produce a son I will conquer the three realms! I already have the underworld…Kemet is easy pray and then the heaven realm…the others will know that the real pharaoh should be me not that little runt Horus." There was a knock on the door. Seth growled. "I'll go see who that is." He walked over and open the door to see Jamila with a bag of fresh lettuces. "Hey Seth…your not still pissed at me are you?"

"Yes." Jamila sighed. "I brought a peace offering Seth…I don't want you to think that everyone is going to kill you."

"Jamila you little twit. You are aware that I will not take any lettuce that I haven't grown myself right?" Seth glared at Jamila. Jamila frowned. "I didn't do anything horrible to the lettuce so please at least take them, I promise you there is no seed in them." Seth cringed. "Do you wish to come in or are you just handing this to me?" Jamila smiled. "I wish I could stay Seth but I was on my way to the farmers market."

"Farmers market? You mean that mortal world's plaza?"

"Yes I just love going there, the people are nice and I always talk to them." Seth groaned. "What the hell would you even go to that realm? The people there don't live forever, they are a fragile people."

"Because they are full of heart, I see the potential good in them."

"And me? What do you honestly see good in me?" Jamila smiled. "Off course Seth, You just don't know how to express yourself yet." With that Jamila left and Seth frowned. Then he started to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha! What a load of bullshit!"


	2. Anubis

At the farmers market, Jamila purchased some figs and dates for a recipe she was going to try. "Hathor knows the recipe better than me so I should try to get her to come over." She didn't look where she was going and bumped into a person. "Uff! Sorry I didn't…" Jamila looked into deadly crimson eyes. Those eyes were piercing and almost feral looking, but the man had a shy smile on his face. "Oh Jamila…Are you alright?" Jamila flinched as the man asked her this. "Y…yes…" the man sighed and gave a worried look. "I'm not that intimidating, am I?" He tugged gently at his blond bangs. His hair was similar to Jamila's only it had golden streaks all throughout his hair. It was also shoulder length and messy. Jamila looked away to avoid looking into those crimson eyes. "Anubis…you are very intimidating to me."

"Sorry Jamila…say do you know if Horus is going to be okay? I mean he was raped and he won't let anyone near him. Not even Isis or me."

"I could try to talk to him but…he's probably very stressed about the incident. You know how he gets when he doesn't want to show his emotions."

"The poor guy clams up, but he trust you and I think he'll talk to you more." Anubis frowned. He was Horus's cousin after all, and he was truly worried for him. Jamila felt herself blushing. "Okay Anubis…I'll talk to Horus." She quickly walked away; she didn't want Anubis to see that she was blushing. Mainly because Jamila had a huge crush on the god but his eyes always scared her. They were piercing and feral. Yet those eyes were very alluring, seductive almost. It was hard to not avoid those eyes. Just then, Jamila looked up and saw that there was another man with dark red hair and deep blue eyes. He looked like he was part of the royal family. Jamila frowned. _Crap…its Akinadin…he hasn't stopped harassing me about marrying him. _She hid in the crowd and kept her hood on so that Akinadin wouldn't recognize her hair. Akinadin spotted her. "JAMILA!" _shit! _Akinadin was quickly at Jamila's side. She cringed. "Akinadin…what are you doing here?"

"Just shopping for cold medicine…Aknamkanon came down with a bad cold. Serves him right for swimming at night." Jamila frowned. She was friends with Aknamkanon and the prince of Kemet; it was rare for him to get sick. "I hope he get well soon." Akinadin rolled his eyes. "So…have you reconsidered my offer?"

"No…I'm not going to marry you Akinadin. I love you as a friend but…you are more of a brother than a husband to me."

"You haven't been looking at other guys have you?"

"NO! I have an important position and I can't be getting involved with mortals!" Akinadin sighed. He knew that Jamila was an angel but he didn't let that stop him. "Jamila there is no rules against a union between a human mortal and an angel." Jamila frowned. "Yes there is…why do you think the gods separated themselves with mortals? So that we don't have any…complications." That was when Anubis came up and just glared at Akinadin. Akinadin flinched. "You shouldn't harasses women like that, especially since you are the prince of Kemet. You are the representation of Ra, so started acting like it." Akinadin knew that this was a god talking to him. Anubis looked over at Jamila. "Make sure my cousin is okay…He needs the friendly support." He walked away and Jamila just stared as he walked away. She blushed and closed her eyes. _Thank you Anubis…you are truly a kind heart. _

Later that evening, Jamila made a stop at Horus's home. "Horus?" she walked in and spotted the youth in his room, he looked pale and his gold and silver eyes. He looked up and frowned. "Jamila…what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk…you've looked tense."

"I am…Jamila I feel so violated…Seth is my Uncle but…he hated me ever since my birth. Why?"

"He is jealous of the happiness you bring to your people. He doesn't understand that to rule over people, you must give people hope." Horus looked away, the youth looked so sad. "I…I don't think I can rule."

"Yes you can Horus, you are a natural leader, just like your father Osiris and your mother Isis."

"Thanks Jamila but I honestly am surprised that Ra didn't consider you as Pharaoh." Jamila blushed. "Me? Pharaoh? Why?"

"Because you are good with people, you always have the right things to say and you always care for others." Jamila smirked. "Horus you are the same way. So cheer up and have faith." Horus nodded. "Thank you Jamila…you are the best."

After a week, the gods have settled down to normal life. Jamila was back in Kemet visiting Anknamkanon. Unlike his twin brother, Anknamkanon had violet eyes and his hair went past his shoulders. Jamila walked into his room with a bowl of soup. "Hi Anknamkanon…how are you feeling?"

"Jamila?! Hey, I've been better." Anknamkanon blushed. He also liked her but he never told her because he wanted to keep their friendship. Jamila sat down next to him on his bed. "I brought your favorite soup. I thought you would like that."

"Aww, thank you Jamila. This really means a lot." Jamila blushed. She cared for Anknamkanon. He was sweet and gentle unlike Anubis who is rough and tends to be stern. Jamila sighed. "I have to go so…enjoy your soup and get better okay." Anknamkanon smiled. "I will." Jamila left the palace and was on her way home when she ran into Anubis. "AHG!" She jumped and blushed as she looked into Anubis's eyes. "Oh hey Jamila…"

"hey…hey Anubis." Anubis blushed. "H…Hey Jamila…I'm sorry to scare you."

"It's okay.." Anubis took a deep breath, "Jamila will you go out with me!?" Jamila gasped in shock. Anubis turned red in the cheeks and quickly turned away. "I…if you want to, if you don't it's alright to…you know…since I am the god of the dead and dating a god that talks to the dead is super…weird." Jamila gave a small smile and hugged Anubis. "Of course…I would be honored…but…"

"but?"

"The law forbids Gods and Angels to date. Angels have light powers and Gods have divine powers…to combine it would be…"

"I know it is risky but…I'm willing to take the risk…are you?" Jamila smirked. "You know me better than that Anubis." That was when Jamila stood on her toes and kiss Anubis on the mouth. "I'm willing to risk it."

* * *

**MG: Yea! chapter two is up. I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I do NOT own Yugioh or the Egyptian gods (though the character designs are my own)...just Jamila. Well until the next chapter See ya' **


	3. The child of Prophecy

**MG: Hi again it's Millennium Girl. I just need to get a one thing strait before we continued our story here. The Atem in this chapter is not the same Atemu in Yugioh. This Atem is the actual god that Atemu was named after, Which is the Third form of Ra (Setting sun god basically) I just wanted to let you guys know a head of time before you start reading and go...WTF How is Jamila pregnant with Atemu if Atem is right there as an old man? Simple one is the Atemu you know and love and the other is the setting sun god. (I also add the U at the end of Pharaoh/Yami's name to show the difference between the two. So without chatting your ears off and scare you guys off, on to the Story! XD**

* * *

It was a year and Jamila and Anubis was able to keep their relationship a secret. Jamila knew that this could end badly if they were caught but she didn't care, Anubis was a loving and a caring man and she truly loved him. They still visited the princes on Khemet and Anknamkanon t One night, she woke up and was sick, she ran outside and threw up. This was bad…she wasn't sick from food or anything. Immortals can't get sick unless... With out Anubis knowing, she went to the god Atem (The god of the setting sun, not the Atemu you guys know.) "Atem…I need your help."

"You are pregnant…" Atem was older. He had black graying hair and his eyes were pale from cataracts, yet he was very wise. He smiled. "You're pregnant with Anubis's child. Yet you are afraid for the child's life."

"Yes I am Atem….what can I do for my child. I can't give birth to him or her here…the other gods would kill it. I need to protect it." Atem walked up and placed a hand over Jamila's stomach. "He is a strong one. I can feel the life in him. Hmmm."

"Atem?"

"I will keep your secret; I will even lock up his divine powers until it is time for him to use them. But the way you can insure his safety is to go down to the mortal world and mask his origins. Marry the next pharaoh in line, prince Anknomkanon, make him believe the baby is his child, you may even give him his own child while you baby is in you…I'll make sure you have a twin to mask the young ones energy."

"I have to give up my immortality… only Anubis can do that." Atem sighed. "I'm sorry Jamila…but it's the only way to protect your son. Does Anubis even know?" Jamila shook her head. "I just found out this morning. But Anubis saw me throw up so he might have his suspicions." Atem nodded. "If Anubis cares for the child he will do his part to protect his child. I will go with you to see this though." They walked over to Jamila's home. Anubis saw them and smiled. "Jamila…Atem…I'm going to be a Father aren't I?" Jamila started to cry. "Yes…but…"

"But what? Did I do something wrong?" Jamila shook her head. "Our child isn't safe here. If I keep him here…he will be killed." Anubis frowned. "But…I want to be there for him…watch him grow up and…wait him…it's going to be a boy?"

"Yes."

"All the more reason to let me teach him and take care of him." Atem then placed a hand on Anubis's shoulders. "I know you want to be part of you child's life but…Jamila is right. To leave the child here is certain death for him. You know that Anubis." Anubis started to tear up. "I know…Jamila…do you wish to become mortal…to protect our child?"

"Yes…I will always love you Anubis…even if my mind is erased." Anubis raised his hands and chanted a spell. "I love you too…Jamila…" Everything in Jamila's world went black.

Seth was pacing his garden tending to his lettuce when he felt a sudden chill down his back. "Servant!" He called out for his servant. When he came, Seth glared at him. "That prophecy…can you tell me the name of the mortal child's father?"

"I can…"

"THEN TELL ME YOU SLIME!" the servant shivered in fear. "His…his name is…Anubis…."

"Anubis? Anubis is the father? But he has no wife or lover…how would he…"

"Forbidden love…His child is the product of a forbidden love." Seth smirked. "Oh really?...who is the lover? Who is the blasphemes angel whom conceived the little beast?" the servant looked away. "ANSWER ME!"

"It is …Jamila…the lady of shadows…she with the help of Atem will try to protect the child…talk to Atem, he is the one who promise to protect the boy." The servant shivered in fear as Seth started to smirk. "Jamila…Jamila is the mother? Ha ha ha, how very ironic. The very fateful lady of the gods had slipped into the darkness. So very tragic wouldn't you say?"

"Yes master…very tragic indeed, she will not recall who is the father of the child in the mortal world, her immortality has been taken away. She'll remember Prince Anknomkanon and Akinadin, but she will think that she is just a foreigner in the country. Not a fallen angel."

"A fallen Angel pregnant with the most powerful child in her belly…this shall be very eventful…yes very helpful in my favor indeed." Seth walked back inside laughing manically as he plots his dark ideas.

"Uhg…" Jamila woke up and looked around. She was in the streets. "How did I get here?" then she looked around, the world was big and the night was silent. In the distances she could hear the waves of the Nile crashing over some rocks. Curiously, she couldn't remember how she got there. Only that she wanted to talk to Anknomkanon again. "Well I guess it would be rude to disturb him while he is sleeping."

"Hey!?" called out a voice in the distances. "Hu?" Jamila got up shakily and saw a guard. One of the pharaoh's guards here? "Uh…hi?"

"You know you shouldn't be out so late. Why are you in the streets Jamila?"

"I…I don't now honestly. I must have fallen asleep in the streets. Like usual." Jamila thought she was in trouble. "No…no woman should be out in the streets like that…I'll take you to the palace. Prince Anknomkanon and Prince Akinadin will be glad to see you safe in the palace walls."

"Okay…" Jamila was taken to the palace. From the heavens, Anubis and Atem watched. "Will she be okay Atem?" the old man smiled. "With us and the future pharaoh, your lover and son will be safe….Hm hm hm." Anubis gave Atem an odd look. "What seems to amuse you old man."

"Jamila…she has a very good sense of humor…kind of ironic that I am protecting my younger self so to speak." Atem walked away leaving Anubis dumbstruck. "Wait…what do you mean by your younger self!? It's my son…he is technically my younger self." Atem turned around and smiled. "Yes he is you younger self personality wise, Jamila's younger self by looks, and my younger self by name." Anubis mentally slapped himself. _For Ra's sake, Jamila you are kind hearted to this old fool as well. What an honor to him and to our future son…Atemu. _


	4. A new Family and lost

**MG: Sup' everyone, sorry this chapter took a while and forgive me if this chapter is a little rushed. This was one of those harder chapters to write. Enjoy XD**

* * *

A few weeks have passed and Anknamkanon's father seemed very ill. His father was dying but before he died, he told Anknamkanon that he wishes for him to become a pharaoh of justice and peace. Anknamkanon nodded in agreement. "I will father." With that his father passed on and Anknamkanon became pharaoh. In the following weeks Jamila married Anknamkanon and became queen. Unaware of her pregnancy with Anubis's son, she conceived a second child (a twin to the first). Atem made this possible so that Anubis's child will be masked by a mortal child. This was to protect the child from the wrath of anyone who could harm the child.

Nine months later, Jamila gave birth to twins; the firstborn was a son that she named Atemu Amonnuet, and a daughter name Layla Amonnuet. Jamila and Aknamkanon were very happy for the new additions to the royal family. "Jamila, they are beautiful."

"Oh thank you Anknamkanon, He has your eyes." Aknamkanon blushed as he held the little boy in his arms. "He has your face Jamila…and Layla has your beautiful color skin." Jamila blushed as she held her daughter in her arms. "Thank you Anknamkanon."

Anubis looked down from the heavens and beamed at the sight of his son. "My my my….He looks beautiful."

"He has the looks of the gods, you should be proud Anubis." Atem smiled as he walked up to Anubis. "I am glad…I just wish I could raise him with Jamila, but she did pick a good husband to take care of my boy."

"Yes she did, I foresee a great bond between Atemu and Anknamkanon. He will be a good father for him." Anubis nodded in sadness. "Yes he will…I will look over him from here. Atem…" Atem started to cough violently. "ATEM!?"

"koff koff….I'm okay Anubis…I just have a dry throat that is all." He smiled,

"I think you should go see Isis."

"Hell…I'm alright Anubis…and I don't need Isis learning my true name to heal me…ha ha…She knows Ra's true name so I am just trying to avoid her persuasive lips." Anubis sighed. "Oh well…"

It was a week of happiness for the royal family; the two newborns were sleeping in the crib when a dark shadowy figure slowly came in from the window. "Well well well, Jamila gave birth to two children." The shadow morphed into a Seth creature. It was Seth himself. "Which is the boy? Hm…" that was when a hawk swooped into the room and clawed at Seth. "OW!" The hawk landed on the railing of the crib and glared at Seth. "Don't even try to harm the children Seth! You will have to go through me!"

"Horus? Why would you be so interested in protecting these little mortals?"

"Don't play coy uncle; you know that I must protect the royal family from chaos and destruction. Which is you by the way, the mortals may not see you know but they remember the pain and suffering that you have caused." Horus hopped into the crib and stretched his wings out over the two infants in a protective manor. "I sense great things from this little one, Great deeds of heroics and leadership never before seen in Khemet." Seth rolled his eyes. "Spare me the lecture little tramp. I just want to ensure my safety and that little baby boy is my undoing."

"But to attack an infant is very cowardly. Too cowardly for the former lieutenant of Ra to commit, then again you did do other horrible deeds in the past."

"Horrible to you but justice to me, Stand aside Horus! Or I will clip those wings from your dead body."

"NEVER!" before they started to fight, they heard footsteps approaching. "Shit!" Horus flew and landed on the window sill. Seth backed up into the shadows and hid. There was a stranger in dark clothing. He picked up one of the babies and ran out of the room. "NOOOO!" Horus cried. Seth smirked. "I will catch that boy if it is the last thing I'll do!" Seth ran after the stranger leaving Horus behind. "Wait a minute?" He flew over to the crib and looked closely at the infant left in the crib. The baby was awake and was tearing up as if it knew that the other is gone. "You're the boy aren't you?" Horus flew down and sat next to the baby. His hunch was right; this was the baby boy, Atemu. "Do not fret little one, the other gods are watching over your sister. Seth is stupid and won't realize it until you have grown up a little. But I will be here to watch over you young prince." Horus left the crib and sat up in one of the towers. By the time morning came around, Jamila and Aknamkanon saw that their baby girl was gone. Horus felt bad for Jamila, it was her daughter after all but he had strict instructions from Atem to protect the baby boy at all cost. He was just luck that Atemu wasn't the one snatched up by the stranger.

The search for Layla went on for weeks. When they finally found the stranger, he was already dead, mauled by the crocodiles in the Nile. This devastated Anknamkanon and Jamila, they just knew that their baby girl was dead.


End file.
